In an ideal situation, a SCUBA (self-contained underwater breathing apparatus) dive is an enriching experience of weightlessness and freedom while taking in the bounty of the ocean. Divers however spend much of their time juggling between tasks such as: checking gauges, holding cameras, and fumbling with flashlights. While some of these tasks are mere inconveniences, others, if neglected, are life threatening. This invention helps alleviate the cumbersome burden of managing these tasks, thereby enriching the diving experience.